Life Is You
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Mere liye ZINDAGI ka dusra naam TUM ho...Muskarane ki wajah ho...jeene ka maksad ho...TUM nahi toh kuch nahi... WARNING- OC based! Palak...peep in...Bashing not appreciated.! [(ONESHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N: Helloww Folks ! Here I am with another OneShot. This is a birthday gift for my closest sister out here, i.e Palak.**

 **Happy Birthday Duriya Baby ! Wish you all the happiness, love , care, success in life. May you get all what you desire. Wish you all the luck in the world. Lots of hugs and kisses on your way. Love you from the core of my heart ! Stay Blessed today and always !**

 **Happy Reading!**

A car stopped outside a big bungalow and a man stepped out of it and smiled looking at the bungalow. He was back after 4 long months and was happy. He looked at the name of the bungalow which was named…. _ **SWARG,**_ as his mother wanted. He looked around , if he could catch a glimpse of his little princess, but soon, he realized that he was quite late and his princess would have been sleeping by now.

He stepped up the stairs and was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened and he found the love of his life in front of him and she spoke up…

" _Ohho Abhi! Kitni baar kaha hai ki jab aap late aate hain toh doorbell mat bajaya kijiye. Aapki laadli uth jaati hai toh sone ka naam nahi leti."_

He smiled…. _" Tumhe mere aane ka pata kaise chalta hai?"_

She smiles…. _" Bas chal jaata hai. Ab andar chaliye."_

They both enter inside and he hugs her. She seemed to melt in his warm embrace. She hugged him even tighter. He smiled, kissed on her hairs and then she parts from the hug and looks at him…

" _Acha abhi, ab aap jaiye ,fresh ho khana garam karti hu."_

She turned to move when he caught her hand….

" _Maanu, tumne abhi tak khana nahi khaya?"_

She smiles as she hears her name from him after a long time….She turns back keeps her other hand on his…..

" _Maine toh kha liya tha aapki beti ke saath, lekin aap toh khayenge na. Ab jaiye , change kar lijiye."_

He smiles and moves into their room where he finds his little angel sleeping. The little girl was sleeping holding her teddy bear tight. HE smiled and kissed on the girl's forehead and there, he found a nightdress on the bed. He picked it up and moved into the washroom. After a while, he came out and found her making place on the bed for him to sit. He smiled and moves to hug her. She smiles and says…

" _Aap khana khaiye….main coffee lekar aati hu."_

She turns but he stops her… _" Aaj toh aap hume khana khilayengi Palakji"_

She blushes as he calls her _"PalakJi"._ He smiles and he makes her sit in front of him. She asked him .

about his mission as he was looking at her. She felt his gaze on her and asked….

Palak- kya dekh rahe ho?

Abhijeet(smiles)- Tumhe….aur kise dekhunga.

Palak(blushes)- Acha, aur koi kaam nhi aapko?

Abhijeet- Aaj toh nahi hai….aur phir 4 mahine baad dekh raha hoon tumhe.

Palak- Acha, aap baithiye….main coffee lekar aati hu.

She leaves the room and he rests his head on the backrest, glanced at his daughter. She was his second reason to smile. He missed her, her talks, her naughtiess, he had to leave it all. He had to go on his duty, his duty to save his country. He bent towards her daughter, looked at her serene face. Moved his hand on her head and murmured….

" **Pallavi….** _Papa is sorry Princess! Papa har baaar aapko aur aapki mumma ko chhod ke chale jaate hain. Par kya karein, papa ka kaam hi aisa hai. Lekin dekho, papa aa gaye….princess aur mumma ke birthday se pehle."_

Yes….his wife and daughter shared the birthdays. In his words, he got double happiness on this day. He not only got his love, but also got his princess on this day. HE softly kissed on the girl's forehead. Meanwhile, Palak returned with 2 mugs of coffee. She gave him his coffee and herself moved into the balcony. He followed her and stood beside her and looked at her. It seemed that she was again smiling after a long time…..yes 4 long months. He broke the silence….

Abhijeet- tum muskarate hue achi lagti ho.

Palak(smiles)- Aapke saath saath yeh muskaan bhi wapas aa gayi. (she speaks looking at him)

Abhijeet(Smiles)- Acha, itna miss kiya mujhe?

Palak- Aisa ek bhi pal nahi beeta jab aapko yaad nahi kiya. Aur pallavi ne aapko bahut miss kiya. Ye sochte reh gayi ki usko kaise samjhaun.

A tear drop fall off her eyes and he pulled her in his embrace. She hides her face in his shoulder, he smears her head….

" _Relaxx….ab toh main aa gaya hoon na, ab kya tension hai….now, please smile…"_

They separated and she smiled a little. They chatted for a while and he led her to the bed and they slept.

 _ **Next Day, Palak's Birthday…**_

Abhijeet got up early. He glanced besides himself and smiled. He then moved out and came after a while. He kissed on his little princess's forehead. The little girl opened her eyes and shouted….

" _ **Papa….."**_

She jumped over him and hugged him tight.

" _**Papa, maine aapko bahut misshh kiya….mumma ne bhi kiya…"**_

He smiled and kissed on her cheeks.

" _**papa ne bhi princess ko miss dekho papa aa gaye, princess ki birthday se pehle."**_

The girl smiles widely and hugs him again while he whispers in her ears….

" _ **Chalo, ab mumma ko jagate hain…."**_

The girl left him and turned to her mother. She was still asleep, he could see the calmness on her face and he could sense that aftr a long time, she was sleeping without any tension.

The little girl moved closer to her and patted her face….

" _ **Mumma, utho na!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Mumma, aaj humara birthday hai, utho na…"**_

Palak woke up with her voice and found Pallavi sitting. She sat up and hugged her daughter.

" _**Happy Birthday Princess…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Happy Birthday Palak/Mumma…"**_

She looked at them and smiled. they both were her reasons of happiness. She smiled at them and whispered a thankyou…..He handed her a bouquet of red and white roses and a small bridal doll to his princess. The little girl squealed with joy.

He hugged them both and said….

" _ **Chalo , ab jaldi se ready ho jao. Aaj hum kahin celebrate karne jayenge."**_

Pallavi squealed with joy while palak smiled. Meanwhile, her phone started ringing for wishes. Firstly, it was her sister , then the whole CID team. She seemed happy.

Meanwhile, Abhijeet ordered a cake and her fav cuisines for lunch. She was surprised by his gesture.

.

.

 _ **2:30 pm…**_

The cake and lunch was delivered. Pallavi was quite excited.

Pallavi- papa, chocolate cake!

Abhijeet(smiles)- Haan beta, papa ne chocolate cake hi mangvaya hai.

Pallavi- Aur mumma ke liye? (she looked innocently)

Abhijeet(smiles)- Mumma aur princess ka same cake…okay?

Pallavi- par gift toh alag tha na, toh cake same? (she asked innocently)

He smiled and takes her in his arms….

Abhijeet- Haan, wo isliye, kyunki mumma aur princess ko same cake pasand hai.

Meanwhile the doorbell rang and Pallavi smiled….

" _Chachu aa gaye!"_

She rushed to open the door and abhijeet followed her to open it. Entered 2 figures, seemed to be pallavi's favorite people…it was Daya and Ruhana. Pallavi jumped towards Daya and he picked her up in his arms and kissed on her cheeks…

Daya- Happy birthday!

Pallavi- Chachu, mera gift kahan hai?

Daya- Gift, kaisa gift? Mere paas toh koi gift nahi hai.

Pallavi(looks at him)- Haww…aap mere liye gift nahi laaye….bure ho aap!

Daya(smiles)- Mere paas nahi, gift toh maasi maa ke paas hai..

Palak(turns to ruhana)- Maasi, mela gift ?

Ruhana brings a teddy bear , it was pink and white in color. The little girl chuckled and hugged the teddy bear.

Ruhana(looks around)- Palak kahan hai?

Meanwhile, palak came….

" _Main yahan hu di!"_

Ruhana looked at her sister and smiled….Palak was wearing a cream and red colored saree. She was looking extremely gorgeous. Ruhana walks to her and hugs her….

" _Happy Birthday Maanu…"_

Palak smiles…. _" Thank you dii!"_

Ruhana whispers in her ears….." _Waise achi lag rahi hai Saree mein….beautiful!"_

Palak gives a blushy smile and Ruhana laughs. Then , they set off for lunch. Pallavi and Palak cut the cake and they enjoy family time. After lunch, Daya and Abhijeet sat talking of Abhi's mission while ruhana moved into kitchen and palak follows her but she pushes her out of the kitchen.

.

.

After a while….They all were sitting chatting when….

Daya- Roo, tum kya dene wali thi palak ko?

Ruhana- Arey haan, acha yaad dilaya aapne, main aati hu. (she winks at him)

Palak- Ab kahan chali di?

Ruhana(Smiles)- Pallavi ko toh tohfa de diya, ab teri baari.

Palak- Par dii….(she holds her hand)

Ruhana- Zaroorat hai aur phir main tujhse badi hu.

She walks off and picks up her purse and takes out an envelop and hands it to Palak.

Palak- Ab ye kya hai dii?

Daya(smiles)- Khol ke toh dekho!

Palak opens the envelop and finds a coupon to a couple night out in a resort. They were the passes to a ball night followed by dinner. Palak glanced at Abhijeet and then Ruhana while abhijeet takes the envelop from her hand. He reads and looks up at his buddy…

Abhijeet- Ye kya hai daya, yahan toh har saal hum sath mein jaate hain na?

Daya(smiles)- Haan, jaate toh hain, lekin is baar sirf tum dono jaoge.

Abhijeet- Arey! Aise kaise ho sakta hai…..nahi, saath mein hi jayenge.

Daya(smiles)- Dekho boss, is baar ruhana ka mann nahi hai yahan jaane ka, toh main kaise jaun..haan….!

Abhijeet- Lekin Daya, Paradise Resort toh tumhari pasandida jagah mein se ek hai na….fir tum ye pass mujhe kyun de rahe ho.

Ruhana- Kyunki aap dono ko abhi iski zarurat hai. (she smiles looking at Palak)

Daya- Haan, Roo ne sahi kaha. Aur waise bhi maine kuch aur socha hai….ye pallavi kahan hai…?

He looks around and finds the little girl playing with her teddy bear. He smiles and moves to her and bents to the girl's level…

Daya – Princess pallavi ko surprise chahiye?

Pallavi(chuckles)- haan!

Daya- Chachu ke saath ghumne jaoge?

Pallavi(looks at her parents)- Haan….mazaa aayega.

Daya smiles and lifts her up in his arms and turns to Abhijeet….

" _Dekho bosss, main toh ja raha hu Pallavi aur Ruhana ko leke long drive pe….you guys enjoy."_

He winks to his brother while they gave a blushy smile. Ruhana handed over a packet to palak and they left from there.

Abhijeet and palak glance at each other and he asks her to change. She moved into her bedroom and as she opened the packet, she was surprised. It was a pure _**red colored knee length dress.**_ She took it out and was mesmerized. It was a shoulderless chiffon dress with matching accessories and clutch. She smiles and changes into the dress. She looked at herself and smiled. Meanwhile, Abhijeet entered the room and stops on his tracks.

.

.

He was mesmerized to see her in that dress. He looked at her from top to bottom. She felt his gaze and turned….

" _Aap kya dekh rahe hai?"_

He moves to her, turns her towards the mirror and hugs her from her waist and looks at her reflection in the mirror….

" _Bahut khoobsurat lag rahi ho aaj!"_

She blushes and looks down while he lifts her face up…

" _BirthdayEffect?"_ He looked at her while she nodded as No.

" _Toh phir?"_ He asked innocently releasing her from the hug. She turned towards him and spoke while setting the collar of his coat….

" _YourEffect! "_ She smiles as she says that. He smiles and moves closer to her…..

" _Ye kya hota hai_ _ **Mrs Srivastav?"**_ he smiled while she gives a blushy smile.

He smiled wider and lifted her face up….

" _Mujhe is chehre par hamesha hi aisi muskaan dekhni hai. Kya aaj mujhe ye tohfa milega?"_

She looked at him, rather was staring at him. She looked into his eyes, which spoke unspoken words of love. She just hugs him tightly. He , too, wraps his hands and rested his chin on her head. They were like that for quite sometime and they parted from the hug. She looked at him and said…..

" _Agar aap mere saath hain , toh main hamesha khush rahungi. Because, For me_ _ **LIFE IS YOU!**_ _"_

He smiles and takes her in his warm embrace and later, they proceed towards the party to celebrate this special day of love and his return to her.

 **A/N: Palak…..i hope you liked it.**

 **Wishing u a very happy birthday again. Wish you everything you want!**

 _ **Bas itna hai kehna…**_

 _ **Khud ko akele na samajhna…**_

 _ **Main hu tere saath sada…**_

 _ **Bas itna vishwas rakhna…**_

 **Love you :* Have a great day and many mores to come…:***

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
